


little kisses.

by maddox_rae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, College AU, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddox_rae/pseuds/maddox_rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in a million years had Hinata thought he’d end up living with not one, but two, of his rivals from high school, much less the captains of those teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little kisses.

“Your turn, Shou-chan.”

“I know.”

Never in a million years had Hinata thought he’d end up living with not one, but two, of Japan’s most formidable athletes. After graduating from Karasuno, Hinata coincidentally ended up at the same college, and the on same team, as the pair.

“Shouyo, hurry up! You can’t keep stalling forever.”

“Kuroo, cut him some slack, it’s not his fault we’re better at this game than he is.”

“Shut up, you bastards. I’m thinking.”

It wasn’t until the end of their junior year, and Hinata’s freshman year, that they began living together. Bokuto had originally proposed the idea, with Kuroo casually accepting and Hinata seemingly more excited than he’d ever been in his life. 

“This game sucks.”

“Aw, don’t be so mad. Just play your damn cards.”

Currently, Hinata was in the middle of his junior year, still playing on the volleyball team and well on his way to becoming the new captain, mostly due to the coaching of Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo works at the college as a math tutor. Much to Hinata’s surprise, Kuroo is extremely intelligent and a very good teacher. Bokuto is still searching for his call in life, most recently he’s become quite fond of the local tattoo parlor and has picked up a part-time job there. 

“I fold. I can’t win against you guys.”

“Looks like it’s just you and me then Tetsu.”

“Don’t call me that.”

It was the week before final exams, and the trio was taking time off playing a not-so-friendly game of strip poker, enthusiastically suggested by Kuroo. Hinata was always up for games, but he hated playing with these two since he never won, hence his current appearance: a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. 

“Your tattoo looks good, Shou-chan.”

“I’d hope so. You’re the one who convinced me to get it.”

After picking up a job at the parlor, Bokuto wouldn’t shut up about how good tattoos would look on Hinata. He’d already been considering a tattoo long before then, but Bokuto’s nagging finally pushed him to get one. It was on his upper back near his left shoulder: a crow in mid-flight with bright, orange eyes, paying tribute to his alma mater. Kuroo and Bokuto hadn’t changed much since graduating, save for Kuroo’s piercings. Hinata had grown several inches, but was still shorter than his roommates. His hair was longer too, currently pulled back into a small, fluffy ponytail.

“I’m getting a drink, do you guys want anything?”

“A beer would be nice.”

“One for me too, Shou-chan.”

Hinata walked into the kitchen of their three-bedroom apartment and opened the fridge. The place wasn’t much, but it was good enough for them. There was a living room, a small kitchen, and they each had their own bedroom. The walls were painted with a dull gray color, but thanks to Bokuto’s interesting taste in decorations and the trophies that lined the shelves, Hinata never really took notice. He grabbed three beers from the freezer and sauntered into the living room.

“Here’s your drinks.”

“Thanks, Shou-chan.”

Bokuto was a total lightweight when it came to alcohol. Hinata and Kuroo found this out the hard way after they dared him to down a half-empty bottle of vodka leftover from a party in their building. Despite his cheery attitude, Bokuto’s a “colossal dick” when he’s drunk, according to Hinata. Kuroo handles his drinks a little too well, hardly ever getting too drunk and his hangovers were nearly non-existent. Hinata gets super clumsy and super slutty, much to his embarrassment. He once got thrown out of a bar for hitting on the male bartender one too many times, and was basically dragged back home by Kuroo. His hangovers were shit, too. 

“This is getting boring. Why don’t we play something else?”

“You’re the one who suggested this game in the first place, Testu.”

“Stop calling me that. Come here, I have an idea.” 

Bokuto leaned into Kuroo, who whispered something in his ear, leaving Hinata out of the loop. 

“What twisted fantasy are you two coming up with now?”

Hinata took a sip of his beer and grabbed his phone. There was no use in trying to figure out what they were planning, might as well see what everyone else is up to— 

Hinata’s train of thought was cut off as he felt someone’s lips press against his own. The kiss was sloppy and smelled like piss, but it was a still a damn good one. He returned the kiss just for a second, almost unconsciously, before pulling away.

“W-What the hell was that for?!”

“I wanted to see how good of a kisser you are. Come on, let’s finish it.”

Kuroo leaned in for another kiss, only this time, Hinata melted. Damn, he’s a good kisser. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together as they continued. It was long and hot and passionate. Hinata moaned between breaths as their tongues found each other. He’d been kissed before, but this was something else entirely. 

“Don’t leave me out of this. I want in on the fun!”

Hinata let out a moan as he felt a pair of hands against his waist, slowly making their way up his torso. They were cold, strong hands, of which he assumed to be Bokuto’s, but he didn’t take the time to figure it out. Still locked in his kiss with Kuroo, Hinata felt himself in between the two men, slowly but surely becoming their plaything. Bokuto’s lips found their place on Hinata’s neck. Hinata let out a pleasured moan and broke away from Kuroo’s kiss to breathe. 

“Damn, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata’s attention was pulled from Kuroo to Bokuto, as the latter pulled his face to the side and planted one on him. Kuroo leaned in and began kissing the other side of Hinata’s neck, one hand slowly inching up his inner thigh. Their kiss continued, with moans escaping Hinata’s lips every few seconds. Kuroo moved away to observe. 

“Shit, you’re just as good as Tobio said.”

It ended almost as fast as it started. Hinata snapped out of his trance and pulled back from the kiss. He felt himself go red. 

“T-T-That was just one night! How’d you find out about that!?”

“Word gets around.”

Back in high school, he and Kageyama clearly had the hots for each other, but were way too invested in the club to do anything about it. It wasn’t until their third year that they actually acted on their feelings, no thanks to Nishinoya and Tanaka’s constant teasing. It was after practice during the spring season…in the gym closet. It was one of the best nights Hinata’s had since. 

“Oh ho ho ho? So that rumor was true, after all?”

“You know about that too?!”

“Dude. Everyone knows about that.”

Hinata buried himself in his hands, more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life. 

“Don’t beat yourself up too bad, Shou-chan. He made it sound like you were fucking incredible.” 

“Hell yeah, he did!”

“I’m gonna kick his ass.”

Kuroo and Bokuto were trying their best to hold back laughter. Hinata was cute when we was pissed.

“Hah, don’t get too mad at him. I kind of forced him to tell me.”

“Then I’m gonna kick your ass.”

With that retort, Kuroo burst out laughing, with Bokuto following suit. 

“I’m still pissed! It’s not funny!”

The duo was still completely giddy, despite Hinata’s protests. Kuroo was the first one to regain his composure.

“Ah, come on Chibi-chan. Don’t spoil the fun.”

“Sorry, Shou-chan. How about we finish that game from before? You just might actually keep your pants on this time.”

“Fuck both of you, but you are so on.”


End file.
